


Despair

by AzzyFluffy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A good amount of fluff, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutilation, Panic Attacks, Please Don't Hate Me, Self-Harm, This is my first work in english and in this fandom, a little bit of glitra in my life, let me know if you guys like it, there are other characthers but minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFluffy/pseuds/AzzyFluffy
Summary: Glimmer and Catra had been stuck in the ship for weeks, Horde Prime tries to get information out of Glimmer, but she is way to stubborn to cooperate, until something really bad happens...
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning just in case: Violence!  
> You have been adviced  
> Also english isn't my first language so, if you can correct me, you are more than welcome

Her ears perked up as the clones shoved the queen back to the cell, it's been like that for weeks since they have been abducted. 

Prime takes Glimmer, tries to get valuable information out of her, and since she is kind of stubborn, it always ended up with her geting hurt.

"Hkk..." Catra finally decided to look, the queen didn't move at all since her arrival, she was pressing her arm while weakly whining in pain

Catra decided to help her up, it wasn't the first time Glimmer came back beaten up. She slowly approached to her and kneeled down.

"C'mon Sparkles, it can't be that b..." she tried to take her arm, but it wasn't there

Her heart stopped, she wasn't able to breath for a momment. She swallowed hard feeling a knot in her throat. She can't believe it, this can't be real. So hopeless tried again, but no...

Glimmer's arm wasn't there, just a small pool of blood.

"He, he...!" tried to talk but it wasn't use, her voice drowned in her heavy breath

"Shh... it's okay, save it" she carried the queen to one of the beds

Quickly took one of the bedsheets and used it as a bandage to stop the bleeding, but there she didn't have anything else to treat the wound, just some water. Glimmer face was totally pale and her breath was too still, way too still.

"Sparkles?" She called receiving no response at all, it totally scared her, was she, actually death? "Spark...Glimmer!"

Her voiced cracked a bit at the last call.

"You... called my name" she laughed a bit, but growled in pain right after

"Aagh! You scared me!" She punched Glimmer's leg softly "Don't you ever do that shit again!"

She wasn't able to respond, just a weak grateful smile to calm Catra down.

"Try to get some rest now, Prime might want to interrogate again later" the queen had shivered at the mention of him, Catra sighed "Call me if you need something okay? Just... hmm... tap the bed three times, I will be awake"

Glimmer nodded and tried to get some sleep, she was way too tired and weak after all.

Her... arm somehow burned, like it was still there, but she was aware that Prime had... took it, just like if she was a doll.

The scene played over and over again in her mind, making her tremble. His pleased smile as she was twisting in pain in the floor, the pool of blood around her as she screamed and cried...

She gasped and knocked the bed three times desperately, she feeled pain again, but it was her chest.

"What's wrong?" In matter of seconds Catra was right next to her

Glimmer swallowed hard, but she wasn't able to form a coherent word, she started hopelessly sobbing, her chest hurted so much and she wasn't able to breathe properly.

Catra froze in place, she didn't know how to deal with that, she normally hided and let no one see her that fragile and vulnerable. But she feeled the urge to do something, even if they didn't actually get along that much  
She tought what would had made her feel better in that situation?

"Here, let me..." she gently took Glimmer's head and jumped in the bed, holding her close

Glimmer hide her face in Catra's chest and sobbed quietly, Catra didn't mind and occasionally patted her back trying to calm down the queen, until Glimmer finally relaxed a bit in the embrace and stopped crying.

"Thanks" she murmured sofly

"Don't sweat it" they stayed like that for a couple of minutes in silence, Catra coughed a bit awkwardly "I can... sleep by your side if you want, I promise I wont bother you, and if you need anything just pull my tail or something"

"Yes, please" with that Catra slowly helped her back to the bed

She curled right beside her and made sure her tail was reach able for the queen if she needed help. She waited until the queen fell asleep and finally drifted too.

Even if they weren't that close to each other, having someone by their side helped them to have a peaceful sleep they didn't have in months.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long night, but they can't tell how much time had passed, Hours? Minutes?, they had lost count of days and hours a long time ago.

In space never is day nor night, they had been guessing by their sleep cycle so far. And even so, it's not that clear, since both of them had insomnia even before being abducted, this was the most sleep they got in quite a lot of time.

Catra opened up her eyes first and watched behind her fearing for the worse, she took Glimmer's hand and searched for her pulse, gladly she found it and sighed in relief, she was just asleep breathing slowly.

Catra was afraid that maybe Glimmer will not make it, she was doing her best to prevent the wound from bleeding but that wouldn't be enough. She stretched a bit trying not to wake her up an yawned.

The door suddenly opened up almost making her jump, two clones walked in with two bags.

"Here is your food" one of the clones speaked out "Ration it wisely"

Every week they received a good amount of food, it was like the bland food from the Horde, Glimmer would complain about it everytime, but she didn't had a choice anyways. The cell they were in had some kind of fridge to help them keep the food edible, luckily water was unlimited since they had a sink.

"Wait!" Catra blurted out "My friend here is injured, there is not... implements to treat the wound you guys can give us?"

They just stared blankly at her, obviously this wasn't an hotel, Catra had to think fast.

"I don't think Prime would be so happy if one of his precious guest died, don't you think?" She acted confident fast "So if you guys don't want to get punished, you need to give us medicine or something to treat her right away!"

They stared at each other and nodded. 

"A assistant will be sent soon" and they both walked out

She let a long sigh scape her mouth, she didn't know if that worked for sure, is hard to tell since the clones have no expression at all. Hordak at least showed some kind of emotions every now and then, but with this clones it was a totally different story.

Catra took both bags and stored the food in the frigde, and then decided to prepare a bowl for Glimmer, she didn't know why she feeled the urge to do it, but is not like she had anything else to do. After that she got a bit lost in thought.

Prime just randomly asked her questions every now and then, mostly about the environment of Etheria and the state of the Fright Zone, but other than that, he didn't requested her as much as Glimmer. She never asked what did he want, not that she cared before, but now she can't help but be curious about it.

A groan bring her back to reality, Glimmer was finally waking up.

"Morning Sparkles" she said softly

"Morning?" the tone on Catra's voice weirded her out, but she feeled so weak and sick to care, Glimmer tried to rub her eyes, frozing when she didn't feel her other hand rubbing her eye

She started to panic, why she can't feel her hand? Why she can't move her arm or her fingers? What was wrong?

Catra aproached fast with a bottle of water.

"Here, drink this" she helped Glimmer up and made her drink 

Glimmer stared down her arm, it wasn't there, just a small portion of it was left, covered with the improvised bandages to stop the bleeding. The memories slowly went back to her.

"Hey..." She watched the queen shoking in tears once again, and didn't found any words that would help 

She let Glimmer use her shoulder to cry, with her only arm she wrapped Catra in a thigh desesperate hug. She hugged back trying at least to comfort her.

She rubbed carefully Glimmer's back, and for some reason she couldn't stop herself from rubbing her face in her soft pink hair, as well she started purring unconsciously. On the other hand, the queen chuckled a bit but didn't mind at all, weirdly enough it was comforting, maybe it was a cat thing. 

Catra's ears perked up as one of the clones entered the cell, she looked back and this one had a different attire, as well he had a weird robot right next to him.

They both separated and stared at the clone, Glimmer rubbed her tears fast with her forearm.

"Greetings, I'm an assistant that is trained to heal creatures such as you, I came to check on your injuries, your majesty" he bowed and slowly approached her as she winced a bit "I will do no harm, I'm here to help"

"I..." she desperately looked at Catra "Can you... hold my hand?" Said blushing a bit "sorry, I just need moral support, okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine" she took Glimmer's hand and looked back to the clone 

The assistant proceed to retire the bandages and checked the wound, it started bleeding again, so he carefully took a sample to examine it with his robot, and bandaged up it back right away. Glimmer squeezed hard Catra's hand due the pain, reassuringly Catra's tail rubbed her back, the robot then proceed to take her vitals.

"This is a really bad injury your majesty, I'm sorry but I must close the wound inmideatly" 

"W-wait" she nervously speaked up "How bad is it?"

"Real bad, the wound needs to be closed rigth away, it might get infected" the clone prepared a needle "creatures like you need blood and you had lost quite a lot" he looked at Catra that was listening in silence "you feline lady, I need to test your blood"

Catra just nodded and let the clone take a bit of her's from her arm, she winced as the needle perfored her skin, once he got the slample he inserted it in the robot to compare it with Glimmer's, he smiled softly.

"Excellent, you are compatible" he closed the panel fast and took a weird tool that looked like a vacuum "I will operate and need to anesthetize both of you, please lay down, stay still"

"Are you okay with this?" She weakly asked Catra 

"Yeah, don't worry" She shrugged "now come on, we need to treat that right away"

Glimmer noded and both of them layed down right next to each other, while the room was filled with a weird smell that made them sleepy. Before totally drifting away, Glimmer took Catra's hand again, she squeezed back before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue! I'm not sure how long this will be, maybe another 4 chapters at most, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, there is not concrete answers about purrs. Cats can purr from stressful situations or when they are happy, they may purr to humans when they sence they're in distress, is up to you what Catra's instinctively purr means.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of angts and more fluff  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

It had been days now, and it seems like Prime gave both of them a break, he haven't requested for any of them in a while.

Glimmer was doing better, the assitant came to check on her like it seem every two days, and gave Catra instructions about how to clean the wound, as well he leaved an alarmn to signal when she had to take medicine.

"This is so embarrasing"

"Don't be such a baby Sparkles" she holded the spoon close to her mouth, an decided to tease a bit "besides, is not the most embarrasing thing, what about the bathr..."

"Stop! I get it! I will eat!" flustered she finally ate cringing at the taste "Ugh, what even is this food?, it taste so bland"

Catra smiled a bit to herself, it seems like slowly Glimmer was going back to normal

"I don't know, I never asked in the Fright Zone" she shrugged and gave her a bit more "but everyone was healthy back there, so I guess it have everything we need to survive"

"Yuck" she cleaned her mouth with her forearm "Once we get to Britghmoon we are getting real food, and like, a mountain of ice cream"

Catra moved her ears surprised.

"I mean, if you want to" nerviously she scratched her head

"Well, first we need to get out of here, don't you think?" Tried to dismiss the subject and keep feeding her

"Have you thought about what you want to do once we get back to Etheria?" asked genuinely curious

"Not really, I don't actually have where to go back there" 

She actually had lose any hope to get out of there alive, once Prime find them useless, is more likely that he will get rid of them, specially Catra since she isn't a princess or magical at all. But she didn't want to sour the mood, is the first time since the incident that Glimmer didn't looked so... fragile.

"Well we have plenty of space back in the castle, so if you want... you are more than welcome" she reached for her shoulder "You have done so much for me"

"Is not a big deal, you spared my life, I guess we are even" she feeled so embarrased and wanted Glimmer to shut up before geting blushy "Now eat, you heard the weirdo clone, you need food"

She wasn't sure why she helped her in the first place, they weren't friends, and even in the same cell they didn't talked to each other that much, until of course, the past few days. They had before just some chitchat about Prime being a creep and Catra yelling at Glimmer for being so stubborn and getting hurt. Somehow, something on Glimmer reminded so much of herself, maybe she pitied her? As well she had been feeling guilty about the portal incident that ended up with queen Angella's demise, maybe she was trying to redeem herself?   
But it feels like it was too late for that, she did unforgivable things.

"Catra?" Called once without getting an answer "Catra!"

"What?" She shaked her head and looked at the queen 

"Are you alright?" Asked worriedly "you seem troubled"

"Yeah, just wondering if Prime use his hair to pick his ugly nose"

"Wha- Ew!"she cringed and smacked her arm "that's disgusting Catra!" 

"So what do you think? Maybe he uses his hair to clean his as--" Glimmer used her hand to shut her

"Nope! Don't you dare to finish that line!" She shaked her head in disgust "Now I have that image in my mind!"

Catra moved Glimmer's hand to talk again.

"Think about it when you see him next time" she chuckled

"Are you crazy! I will laugh at his face and he..." she sudenly stopped, and they both fall silent.

She knows what he is capable of, Glimmer was really petite and even if she trained hard, without her magic she was more defenseless, and now withouth an arm she can't even eat by herself. What kind of queen she is? Just a poor excuse maybe, she was kind of glad her parents weren't alive to see this disaster, they would be worried sick for her, she remembered how worried her mother was when she got abducted by the Horde.

Her mom, there was so much she wish she could tell her, the last time she saw her mom was awful, she didn't even got to say goodbye or to tell her how much she loved her.

"Catra?" 

"Hm?" She was eating awkwardly her own food

"Can you train with me?" Responded determined

"What?" She swallowed looking confused

"I have no powers, and now no arm, so I need to train and be ready for the scape!" She almost jumped in her seat in excitement 

Catra stayed in silence for a bit, moving slowly her tail.

"Yeah sure" she winked at her "But be warned I will not contain miself"

"Great, because I don't want you to"

She can't just sit around anymore, she had to be strong and become stronger, for her people, for her friends, for her mother. That was her goal now and she was determined to reach it.

\-------------------

Catra had trained newbies back in the Fright Zone, and based in that experience it shouldn't be that hard to train Glimmer with her capabilities. Glimmer did had combat training before, so they weren't starting from zero.

They waited some days making sure Glimmer was healthy enough, surprisingly she recovered really fast, the assistant said that it was maybe something in her DNA that made her tougher than a normal Etherian.

They didn't have much space to train, but it was surely enough to fight

"We should see what you can do first, so come on, try to attack me" 

Glimmer used all her streng in one hit that Catra blocked easily, she kicked Glimmer pushing her away from her, a bit worried looked how the queen almost lost her balance, but she managed to stay on her feet

"C'mon, is that the best you have?" She teased with a cocky smile

"Of course no, I'm just starting!"she smiled determined and chargued once more

Catra noticed how hard was for Glimmer to stay in balance, but slowly she was getting better at it with every attack, of course she falled backwards a few times but with energy got back up. The queen was proud of herself everytime she was able to throw a successful punch or kick.

Suddenly Catra did a kick jump that took Glimmer by surprise, she was able to block it with her arm and grabbed Catra by her tail resulting in both of them falling in the floor

"Ouch" groaned "you okay Sparkles?"

"Yeah, but it will probably hurt tomorrow"

"Ha! tell me about it"

They looked at each other and started laughing, it was enough for the day. They both were already exhausted, specially Glimmer.

"I wonder how is everyone doing back on Etheria" she sighed "poor Bow, he must be worried sick"

"Well at least someone cares for you" said a bit sadly "I'm sure no one is worried for me, they might think I died or something"

Glimmer hand reached for her head and scratched softly behind her ear, she couldn't help but purr.

"Well I care, and I promise that we will get out of here together" she smiled and laughed a bit "also your purrs are cute"

"Wha--! why did you have to say that?!" Fast she covered her face with her hands to hide her blush, but keep on purring loudly "that is so embarrasing"

"Aaw, you blushing?" She kept scratching her lovingly "you're cute"

"Oh my, I'm not!" She didn't want to admit that this was feeling nice

"Let me see your face" ordered suddenly 

Something on her voice made Catra shiver, her heart started beating fast, she didn't know why she was feeling like that and started to move her tail nerviosly. Slowly she took her hands away just to find Glimmer's face way too close.

She gulped and her eyes dilated getting lost in those pink eyes.

"Can I?" Asked sofly 

She wanted to do a pun, to say something funny to escape the situation, but nothing came out, she just nodded. This wasn't her first kiss, but it was the first in a long time.

Glimmer sofly kissed her, while se keep scratching nicely her hair. Catra's tail moved happily, she hugged Glimmer by the neck drawing her closer.

"Ouch!" Suddenly Glimmer separated from the kiss "What was that for?"

Catra was a bit confused, then she notice the small mark on Glimmer's lips, she licked her own to find a bit of blood

"Whoops, sorry" she licked the queen's lips slowly and chukled "I think I got caught up in the momment"

Glimmer blushed and smiled, then she rubbed her nose with Catra's and they stayed there cuddling. They didn't know if they loved each other, but they did enjoy being together and that was enough for them right now.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been training for quite some time now, it was a routine they had at this point, Glimmer was getting better at her fighting skills, and Catra picked up some moves on her own.

"Morning" she casually kissed her cheek 

Catra was doing the dishes and almost dropped a bowl.

"M-Morning Glimmer" her tail moved happily 

It have been like that for days now, they would casually kiss each other and cuddle after training, even if they were in a small cell, it didn't feel that bad. Catra was even glad that she was abducted along with Glimmer and Hordak.

She sometimes wonder what happened to him, she haven't seen Hordak around at all since Prime took him to renovation, maybe he just decided to kill him at the end? In any case, maybe the Hordak they know was long gone already.

The cell's door opened up making both of them jump in surprise. Catra was counting the time carefully now, and this wasn't a food delivery, the both stared a clon standing by the door.

"Horde Prime had requested your presence, your majesty" the clone speaked out

Her heart stopped, she thought she was ready to face him again, but, in reality she wasn't ready at all. Catra reached for her hand and squeezed, this relaxed her a bit and sighed.

"May I come with her?" 

"Horde Prime just requested the queen"

"Well too bad, I'm coming along" she hissed at the clone "I don't care what big bother Prime has to say"

The clone looked a bit annoyed, at least they got a reaction out of him.

"Horde Prime had requested your presence, your majesty" he just repeated himself "we must go inmideatly"

"Catra, I don't want you to get hurt" she was shaking, but she knew it was for the best "Please, just stay here"

"No, I wont stay here" she straighten out confidently "I want to know what that creep has to say"

"Enough" the clone said annoyed "We can't lose more time, move both of you"

They were scorted by the guards to the throne room. They both saw throught the windows to see the stars and the open space, it was something amazing. In other context, it would be beautiful to be out there and just enjoy the prettiness of it.

The clones stopedd and opened up the big doors, they had already made it to the throne room.

Glimmer shivered at the memories from the last time she was there, the floor was totally clean now, but she was able to clearly remember were her blood was.

"Oh, force captian Catra" he said in a unreadable tone "What a delight to see you"

She just stayed in silence, but he didn't seem to care and looked at Glimmer, which froze as he putted his gaze on her

"And your majesty" he bowed lightly "I'm glad you are doing fine today, I guess you had time to reconsider"

"Yes, I-I had" she gulped touching at her missing arm "but my answer is still a no"

He stayed in silence for a momment, growling under his breath.

"Your majesty my patience is running lower and lower, so for the last time" he moved menacingly closer to her "I need to know how to activate this weapon, I know you are a key to it, and I want to control it"

He grabbed Glimmer from her hair and lift her up easily. She just squeaked and wasn't able to move, her body wasn't responding. What was he going to do now? She chould feel one of his claws scartching her shoulder close to her neck, not even a scream came out, just a small whimper.

"I wont do that if I were you" Catra tried to keep her tone as relaxed as she could, but it kind of sounded like a hiss "she is a key to the weapon, you might need her in good condition"

Prime looked at Catra and opened his hand dropping Glimmer like she was nothing, she fell on her knees and gasped. Her eyes were full of tears of pure fear and pain, she couldn't help but shake in the floor and sob. Catra was desesperate to go by her side, but she had to stay strong.

"Yes, perhaps I was looking at this in the wrong way, she is a key and I need her alive to solve it" he looked a Catra and creepily smiled "However, you aren't a part of this puzzle, are you?, 'force captian'" 

Catra just gulped and didn't let fear consume her, she had to think fast.

"I can be useful in other wa..." before she could finish the answer, Prime kicked her legs with all his force, it was too fast so she didn't had time to dodge 

"When did I gave you permission to speak?" 

She didn't expected him to be that strong, with that kick she was already in too much pain and couldn't move, maybe he had broken her bones.

"Don't hurt her!" Glimmer pleaded in despair, she coudn't get up as well, her body was froze in place

"Well well well" Prime smiled cockily "It seems like I found a soft spot" 

She stared sobbing sofly as Prime grabbed Catra by her hair and lifted her up from the floor.

"You like such a low liveform? How scandalous you majesty, what would people of Etheria think about that?" Catra tried to attack him, but her claws didn't reached him, she tried to move her legs to kick but she couldn't due the pain "listen carefully my queen, I will have force captian Catra in a different cell with no food or water until you speak up, her life is on your hand now"

He signaled four clones and they fastly approached, he dropped Catra in front of them, she screamed as her legs reached the floor with a loud thud.

"Take the force captian to the isolation room and the queen back to her cell, no food should be delivered to the feline one, understood?" 

The clones nodded and started to carry them out of the throne room. 

"See you next time your majesty" 

The clones were moving fast through the halls carrying both Glimmer and Catra, the queen was still paralyzed by fear while the other one didn't resist.

"G-Glimmer" Catra was in pain, but was able to speak up "whatever you do, don't tell him a thing"

"B-But!"

"No time to think!"Catra hissed and didn't let her finish "Just don't, think about your friends and your people, if he finds out about how the heart works, all your friends and your people are doomed!"

They had reached the regular cell, the clones that were carrying Catra didn't stopped and keep walking trhought the corridor, they looked each other one last time.

"Take care Sparkles" and Glimmer was shoved back in her cell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: self harm 
> 
> Small update, I will update a long chapter later before new year, and the ending will be next year :')  
> Have some more angts

Glimmer wasn't able to sleep at all, it's been maybe a couple of days now, but she didn't feel sleepy.

She was walking back and forth trying to figure out something. She haven't eat either just drank some water. The bowls that Catra was washing were still on the sink untouched. 

Catra was right, she couldn't risk the sake of Etheria just for one single etherian, specially someone who was a former member of the Horde, on the other hand, she did cared about Catra, she couldn't just forget everything that had happened so far since they arrived to the ship.

She groaned a bit as her shoulder hurted, Prime did a pretty awful scratch at it last time, it was going to leave a scar for sure.

She was mad at herself, why did she froze? She had to be strong, she had to figure out something, she...

Started cying loudly, she didn't want to admit it, she was weak, she was a coward.

A coward, it echoed in her mind. Her mother said that she was a coward herself. What would she do in her place? She remembered how her mom almost surrendered for her and her last sacrifice for Etheria, what is the rigth call then? She wished she could ask her mom for advice.

But the queen was sure of one thing, she had to make her choice fast.

\--------------

Pitch black, that was all Catra was able to see, her cat eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but she barely could see a bed and a toilet.

She had checked the toilet when she first arrived, but it didn't worked with water, so there was totally nothing she could drink.

Her legs hurted so much, she barely got the energy to stand up and thrown herself to bed, and she didn't move at all for hours, how much time? Maybe two days, she wasn't sure either she fell asleep of exhaustment at least trhee times, her stomach hurted and growled loudly.

That was how she was going to end? Yes, but it was for the best she thought. 

Happiness was never mean to her after all and she sacrificed herself for something good, she could die a bit satisfied at least.

She remembered Double Trouble's words the last time she saw them, evilness wasn't on her?, maybe they were right, but she had choosed that path, there where multiple times she could have just leave the Horde that she didn't take.

That conquer Etheria was not what she really wanted?, yes that was true, but does it matter now? Not really.

Even thought the pain, she chuckled softly. Her mind wondered if someone would actually miss her aside from Glimmer. Maybe Scorpia, but she was better off withouth her, she deserved better than having such a bad friend.

Maybe it doesn't have to be this way, why wait for a long painful death when she can just end it faster? She reached for her wrist and digged her claws gasping a bit.

She was about to scratch when she heared the guards at the door mumbling something she didn't quite undestood, the door was way too thick to hear clearly, but it seem like a heated argument. She couldn't move closer to hear anyways, she was already too weak to move.

The door opened up blinding her.


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes hurted at the sudden light that filled the room.

"Catra!" Glimmer jumped in the bed and hugged her

"What are you doing here?!" She was shocked, but glad to see her, she hugged back weakly

"Oh wait!" Glimmer leaved her for a momment pulling inside the unconscious guards, and taking their keys "We are getting out of here, I will explain later, move" she grabbed her hand, but Catra didn't got up "Is something wrong?"

She noticed a bit of blood on Catra's nails.

"I think Prime broke my legs" said hugging her arm in her chest cleaning the blood a bit "You better go without me, I will slow you down"

"I'm not leaving you behind, we are getting out of here together" with that she bent down "Come on, get in my back"

"Sparkles I don't..."

"I will pull you all the way to Etheria if I have to, so move!" She ordered yelling

"Jeez!, fine!" she hugged at Glimmer's neck, and slowly putted her legs in place growling a bit "Happy?"

"Yeah, that's better" she chuckled 

Glimmer standed up, it was a bit hard piggyback someone with one arm, but she managed to not lose her footing, and used her only arm to grap a leg firmly.

"So what's the big plan? Scape pods? Or did you recover your powers?" 

They both peeked out the door, no clones at sight, Catra closed the door behind them trapping the guards in.

"Actually... I just followed my instinc and knocked up my guards" she chukled nerviouly while keep walking

"Wow, impressive" groaned "So what's next? We will go ask nicely to Prime bro to let us out?"

"Har har, we will figure something out, don't be such a downer"

"We better figure fast or we are d..." Glimmer stoped in her tracks 

A clone just emerged from a room, and looked at them with curiosity, they slowly recognized this one.

"Oh, greetings your majesty, feline lady" he bowed sofly "is nice to see you both once again"

Glimmer was backing up a bit, ready to tackle him down, but he just smiled a bit.

"No need to worry, I'm a healer, not a fighter" he moved out of the way "I will not stop you, but you girls know where to go?"

"Actually... Ouch!" Glimmer jumped in place to distract her

The assistant laughed.

"You creatures are just a delight, follow me please, I will teleport you to your planet"

"Why would you help us?" Glimmer asked confused 

"Will talk as we move, come" 

"You think we can trust him?" Whispered 

"Is not like we had a plan anyways" responded Catra while shrugging "might be our only chance" 

They followed close behind, every time a clone looked with a questioning look, he will just answer "Going to the lab"

"So, why?" Glimmer asked "why would you help us?"

"Well, you may notice that I'm different from my 'brothers', it is because us the assistants, were programmed to heal other clones, as well we have the knowledge enough to heal other creatures, such as yourself" he smiled a bit "of course there is a down to that, we were programmed with more feelings than usual clones, so we also have something called empathy, Prime had tried to fix this 'mistake', but nothing have worked out"

He stopped in one door and opened up with a key. There was a small laboratory inside, with a bed and some weird mechanical implements.

"Come in, I will take look at your friend's legs before you go" he invited "as well your shoulder"

Glimmer was actually getting tired, so it was a relief when she let Catra down the bed, a robot scanned her legs carefully, while the asistant applied a cream and putted a bandage on Glimmer's scratch.

"I don't think we have time for this" Catra was getting anxious "I'm sure Prime will be looking for us"

"I'm going to guess your majesty knocked up the guards, because I haven't recieved any report yet, we still have time" he looked at the scanner "but you both are indeed leaving today, other clones might report that they saw us"

"So, you never finished what you were saying" Glimmer asked curiously "Why would you betray Prime?"

"Oh well, I just have some fasination with other living creatures, too much free will is amazing" He looked at Catra's arm, it was bleeding a bit, so he bandaged it in no time, surprising both of them "watching both of you suffering here breaks my soul, I want other lifeforms free, as free as I will never be"

"That is beautiful thought" the queen smiled at him, he just nodded and looked back at the scanner 

"You have two broken bones, feline lady" he sighed "I wouldn't be able to fix you in such a short time"

"I can carry her, once we get back I can teleport to my castle" she stretched her arm 

"You creatures are full of surprises, I see" he installed some robotic boots on Catra "You wouldn't be able to walk, but this will help to cope with the pain and keep your bones from breaking more"

A monitor beeped calling everyone's attention in the room.

"Perfect timing, we must go now, follow me"

All the clones were moving in one direction, once the corridor was clear, he lead them to the throne room. They were afraid at first, but there was no sign of Prime.

"Prime checks on the clones at this hour, you must go now" as fast as he could went over a panel and directed the portal right to Etheria

"Wait, what will happen to you?" Catra asked, but he just smiled and started the teleportation.

"This is goodbye, take care you two" 

Before being totally teleported they saw how the assitant deleted the coordinates. As Prime bursted into the room, the assitant smiled kindly at them one more time and after that...

They were back in Etheria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the new chapter! Enjoy and have a happy new year!


	7. Chapter 7

They both feeled a bit dizzy once they reached the ground, her legs didn't resist more so they both falled to the ground.

"Sorry" she groaned "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, your body softed the fall" she rolled and watched the sky "Wow, did you got to see the sky before getting teleported last time?"

"Just a bit, let me" she rolled to her back and took her hand 

They could see the ships in the sky, but other than that, it was filled with beaufitul stars. The sky of Brightmoon was beautiful before, but this was something else.

"Pretty" Catra said suddenly 

"Yeah it is"

"I mean you silly" responded a bit ashamed, 'why did I say that? It was lame' she thought 

"Are you trying to flirt with me?, how cute" she kissed her forehead 

"I'm not c--" her stomach growled loudly making Glimmer laugh "hey don't be mean! I haven't ate in two days!"

"Then we better head out then" 

A pink light surrounded both of them and they teleported right in Glimmer's room, Catra looked around, everything was so pink and smelled sweet, it was a bit... gross

Glimmer teleported once more up to her bed, Catra's hair ruffled 

"A heads up would have been nice" 

"Do you ever stop complaining?" She helped Catra sofly to the bed "Stay here just a sec"

She teleported again. Catra stayed there quietly moving her tail, her legs hurted a bit, but it kind of feeled numb. She wondered, what would be the rebellion's reaction? Will they try to punish her? Uugh, now she wished she died in her cell, her mind in such a mess, maybe that's it, she should stop thinking, she jumped as a flash of pink appeared.

"I liked you more when you didn't have powers" she sat down in the bed "as well you room is so..."

Glimmer shoved a fruit in her mouth to shut her while she eated one too. Catra bited in, and her eyes dilated, moving her tail in excitement.

"This is so good!" She bitted a bit more talking with her mouth full "wash ish it?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full" rolling her eyes a bit while smiling "is just a fruit, it have some liquid, I thought it would be perfect, for now" 

Catra didn't actually cared anymore, she eated desperately making a mess, she was so hungry, while Glimmer just took her time.

"Did you heard that?, it came from Glimmer's room" they heared voices from the hall

"Might be your imagination?"

"Well lets make sure, I don't want no one to mess with her stuff" they looked each othe and then at the door, Adora bursted inside "Who is in!... here?"

Her mouth stayed opened in surprise, no one said a thing, Bow peeked in and he also stayed in silence shocked, Catra swallowed and laughed awkwardly.

"Hey Adora"

\------------

"And that's what happened" finished telling the story while grabbing her missing arm 

All the princesses where in shock, Perfuma decided to grab Huntara's hand for some comfort.

"That monster" Adora growled "I wish we could have done something faster, Entrapta is still figuring out how the ship works, as well we had been attacked by some of Prime's army"

"We need to come up with a plan fast, now that he doesn't have advantaged over us, we might as well plan an attack" Huntara pointed out

"Yeah, I'm with her" Mermista speaked out "we need to attack soon"

"But our powers won't work in outer space, maybe we have to attack the ships from here?" Now Perfuma talked with a worried tone 

"What about a canon!" Frosta jumped in her seat "Let's get Entrapta to do a big super one!"

"I'm with the kid!" Swiftwind moved his wings in approval "And let's paint it pretty"

"Blue blue blue!"

"With blue flames!" 

"You two this is serious, calm down please" Bow said softly, but they keep talking to each other no paying attention to him

Netossa and Spinerella laughed at him.

Glimmer relaxed in her seat and smiled, she really missed her friends, she sighed a bit.

"Are you okay Glimmer?" Adora whispered to her "If you're tired, we can wrap up already" 

"It's fine, I'm just glad to be home" 

\-----------

"Woah, this robotic boots are amazing!"Entrapta put them on "and they adjust to the size!"

She squeaked jumping a bit.

"Imp! Come here, try them on!" Imp looked curious at her

"How are you holding up wildcat?" 

"I'm fine" she looked away awarkly "It might take some months to completely heal"

"Yeah, that's what I heared" she looked away too "So..."

"I'm sorry" muttered 

"What did you say?" She did heared, but it was suprised

"I'm sorry okay! I was such and idiot" hissed a bit "I had too much time to think outer space and I..."

"How is outer space!"Entrapta interrupted "Also how is the ship?! Oh!" She looked behind her "Emily! Help me take notes!, please tell me every detail of it!"

"I'm sorry Entrapta, what I did to you was..."

"Oh is fine, I will forgive you if you tell me all about the ship!" Her eyes darkened a bit "Also, what happened to Hordak?" 

Catra ears perked up, her eyes going whide.

"I don't know, Prime did something to him" she looked troubled looking away "He might be gone"

"Well, we don't know for sure! Is 50/50!"she covered her face with her mask "Thanks! Come on Imp! We have work to do!"

He chirped and followed her outside, they closed the door loudly.

"Ha, I didn't know I would actually miss her energy" Catra smiled, to Scorpia's surprised it seem genuine 

"You seem happier, I'm glad" 

Suddenly the door opened up, and Imp walked in.

"Hey little guy, did you want something?" Scorpia asked sofly

"Nah, I just wanted to check on the kitty" Scorpia gasped, when did Imp learned to talk? Catra took a glass of water and throw it at them "Woah! I missed you too darling"

"Double Trouble" Catra groaned "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping out the rebellion" they shappeshifted back to their regular form "and I heard that you came back with the queen"

"I will leave you two now, Entrapta might need my help" Scorpia smiled and went outside "I will come back later"

"Yeah, thanks for passing by" Catra answered 

"So whats between you and the queen?" She blushed, they smiled suggestively and moved their tail in heart shape "Tell me all the details, I feel like she did keep some details for herself"

"That's none of your business" she looked away

"Come on kitten, I will die if don't tell me" they dramatically touched their chest 

"Then perish" 

"Ouch! Harsh much?" 

"Well, why would I trust you?" Hissed at them "Last time you betrayed my trust, didn't you?"

"But for a greater good!" They poked her nose with their tail playfully "You should thank me! Now you have a girlfriend!"

Catra just blushed madly, and they smiled

"Ha! I was right!"

"Oh shut up already!" Slapped their tail and covered her face with her hands "I hate you so much!"

"Like you too kitten"

\---------

"So, my dad wants dinner with us" Glimmer sofly brushed Catra's hair

"What? Why me?" Catra purred, getting her hair brushed by someone else was nice "I'm sure he would want to reconnect with you after all this time"

"I... may have told him details about us" stayed silent for a momment "You know"

"And what did he said?" She feeled a bit anxious to know 

"He said whatever it makes me happy and then he hugged me" she humed a bit "he is really nice"

"Do you think he will like me? I did to much damage to Brightmoon and Ange..." Glimmer hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek

She sighed a bit and rested her head in Catra's shoulder.

"I know you did bad, but that doesn't mean you are bad completely" she kissed her lips sofly "I did bad things too that got us abducted, ha! Maybe I did deserved to lose a arm"

"Don't say that, no one deserves what he did you" she rubbed her face with hers purring

"And you didn't deserved to be starved to death, the point is" she kissed her cheeks "you can be better, and I know you're capable to grow and learn for your mistakes" and she chuckled "also, we have no cells, we wont be able to punish you anyways"

"Wow that sure is comforting" 

They both laughed and layed down to the bed cuddling with each other, it had been a long day and they really needed it. Glimmer would give small soft kisses all over Catra's face while she purred and moved her tail happily.

"Love you Catra" Catra hided her head in Glimmer's chest, that took her by surprise

"I-I... love you too" responded stuttering a bit and hugged firmly 

No more Prime, no more bland food, no more fearing for the next time he will call them to hurt them. They were finally truly safe and free.

Someone knocked up the door and called.

"Queen Glimmer" a guard shouted "King Micah had requested you for dinner"

"I'm comming!" She yelled and looked back to Catra "are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is the end, kind of an open ending, it's up to reader to think what happened next! (As well to think which arm Glimmer lose, I sometimes thought it might be the left one)
> 
> Hope anyone who read this had enjoyed this fanfic! I'm just a beginner so it might have errors and misspelling, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3 happy new year!


End file.
